


More Human Than I Thought

by DayD76



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Amnesia, Angel Dust Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, I don´t know how to tag, I´m sorry, M/M, Magic Potion, Slow Burn, There will be an OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayD76/pseuds/DayD76
Summary: It was late, and the hotel was quieter than usual, the young princess of Hell was sitting at the reception with boredom.It had been a while since their project started to take off, and they had shown a breakthrough! Or at least that´s how she saw it, so she wanted to give everyone a day off, a day when they didn´t have to show up.At first, Vaggie did not want to move away from her side, did not want to leave her alone but she insisted and Niffty decided that Vaggie would accompany her to buy clothes and drove her away by force, Husk, on the other hand, was the least complaining.Alastor intended to stay but Charlie´s insistence also came to him, and he simply decided to accept, thinking of making a new segment for his next broadcast.With everyone away, Charlie was the only one in the hotel attending, but, it didn´t bother her at all! She had already done it that way before, though, this time she felt specifically bored, or so it was until she saw a lady enter through the front door of the hotel.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. The Day Before.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes.  
> This is my first time writing here, and I hope you like my story.  
> Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I´d like to read your comments, thanks for reading!

The day before everything was fine, apparently.

It was a calm day, with no potential client much less, Alastor was dedicated to reading a book, Husk drank some alcohol and Niffty ran back and forth cleaning here and there, returning for every minute detail, while, Charlie and Vaggie argued a little about advertising for the hotel, everything seemed to be normal.

Or so it was, until a door slammed down the stairs, a door that caught the attention of all but Alastor, who continued to read his book attentively. Then hasty steps resounded in the place, Angel walked quickly, and perhaps, with some nervousness, quickly downstairs and headed to the front door of the hotel to get out, but a voice stopped him.

"Hey! Where do you think you´re going?" Vaggie questioned getting up and approaching the spider demon.

"It´s not your problem" Whispered Angel, who was not in the mood to justify each of his actions, but when he heard a "What?" of Vaggie just let go of a long sigh "I´m just going out for a while, okay?!"

And before he heard another word from Vaggie, Charlie, or whoever, he opened the door and almost ran out, closed the door behind him and started moving forward, looked at his phone and could only see an open message from Valentino, he knew he was in trouble, so he started walking as fast as he could.

At the hotel, Vaggie looked at the door with her eyes open, although they both fought a lot, he had never answered her that way, she turned her eyes and saw her girlfriend worried, that look she had seen before, so she decided to stop worrying about Angel and focus on the princess, she approached her cautiously and took her by the shoulders whispering words of calm, Charlie sighed and nodded slowly, both returned to their conversation.

A few hours passed, it was already dawn and most of the hotel residents were in their rooms rested or doing anything else, except Charlie, she was checking some papers to carry out an idea she had planned a while ago, to leave everyone a day off, but her action was interrupted when she heard the door open followed by slow and tired steps, worried, she put everything aside and approached the entrance. Then, she could see a tired and wounded Angel Dust closing the door with all the silence of the world, she heard a shortened and heavy breath from the spider, who as he turned and found the worried and painful look of the princess opened his eyes with surprise. 

"Why are you awake?" He asked in an alarmed tone but still whispering."Angel, are you ok?" was his only answer, he looked away and after a few seconds he just smiled as he always did, "I´m better than ever, honey, don´t worry".

But of course, she worried, she could see bruises that protruded in a horrendous way over his white fur, she swore that she could even see traces of blood on his face and arms, and she knew there must be more bruises and marks that she could not see because of his clothing. But before she could speak any more, he walked away from her and entered his room leaving her alone at the entrance.


	2. Pink Smoke

The night before, Charlie had gone to her bed with a bitter taste in her mouth, sighed heavily, and simply looked at the darkness that flooded her room, her mind was too busy thinking about her plan for tomorrow and, above all, thinking of Angel Dust. It wasn´t the first time she´d seen him that way, it wasn´t the first time he´d suddenly left, it wasn´t the first time he´d come so late, and she knew it wouldn´t be the last time. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a hug from her beloved Vaggie, she slowly smiled and returned the hug gently to finally fall asleep. 

In the morning, the first to wake up was Vaggie, who did everything possible not to wake up Charlie. She got up and went to take a short shower to get dressed and get down to the hotel reception, there she found Niffty ready to start the day´s cleaning, Vaggie looked at one of the clocks that were hanging on the wall to watch the time. 

"5:12" she muttered softly, turned her eyes and saw that she was all alone, Niffty was gone. She made her way to the local kitchen and looked at a blackboard that was adorned with multi-colored stickers and rainbows and sun-colored patterns along the surface, there were names of the current residents and he would look for the day she was to see whose turn it was to cook. 

"Looking for something?" A voice sounded after Vaggie, who automatically stood guard by invoking a sacred spear to point at the red demon that was there. he laughed mockingly and she simply looked at him angrily muttering words in Spanish that were probably insults. 

"Maldito cabrón" She muttered annoyed as her spear faded, Alastor stopped laughing for a moment but his smile did not disappear at all, "It´s your turn to cook today", she said, moving away from the kitchen just to hear a background noise coming from it, probably Alastor had already started preparing some dish. 

Vaggie walked to the reception to sit there and wait for her partner and for the day to go on, as usual, what she didn´t expect was the quick arrival of Charlie with her big, very characteristic, smile, she was expected to her to sleep longer. Then, she approached her with a small smile on her face. 

"I have an idea to tell everyone!" Announced the princess to her girlfriend at the same time she hugged her tightly, she was excited, she really wanted to give everyone a day off, she had noticed a breakthrough in everyone there and wanted to give them a kind of reward, "Where is everyone?" Asked enthusiastically. 

"Niffty is cleaning, Husk has not woken up and... Alastor, he´s making breakfast, I guess" Said Vaggie dragging the last words, looked at her girlfriend who seemed very excited, and wow she was. As soon as she mentioned the name of the smallest girl in the place she automatically appeared with a tender smile. 

"Oh, Niffty, hello!" Charlie greeted her, at least she knew the whereabouts of two of her beloved residents. "Don´t you know what time Husk might wake up?" She asked kindly. She looked at Niffty for a few seconds, looked at the clock that was on them, released a sound of surprise and disappeared on the stairs of the place leaving the other girls behind with no answer. 

The women stood still at the reception for a few seconds, the silence reigned the place until it was shattered by a scream that echoed through the place; going down the stairs, Niffty held in her arms a very annoying Husk who seemed to be about to kill the little demon. 

"Oh! Husk and Niffty, already up?" Suddenly appeared the Radio Demon to one side of the girls, specifically, Charlie. A sound of canned laughter sounded suddenly, it was obvious that it came from Alastor, but it was always something surprising. Charlie lightened her smile a little when she saw Niffty throw Husk in front of her. 

"Uh, t-thank you Niffty" Charlie thanked as soon as she could, looked at those present and her smile extended again, inhaled as much as her lungs left her and exhaled. "Good! I wanted to tell you a little idea I had a while ago" She quickly announced, Vaggie looked at her with surprise, she didn´t know what idea she was referring to, is it for some publicity? Last time it didn´t go well. 

"Everyone can have the day off!" She exclaimed with a big smile, looked at the others and noticed that they didn´t seem to understand. "Uh, I mean, for today you can not work and do what you want"

"Good! Fucking bye!" It was the only exclamation of the cat who got up and walked away from the others, left the hotel and probably went to some bar to drink and bet. Charlie looked as the other man walked away and after hearing a slamming she looked back at the others.

"Honey, you don´t expect me to leave you, do you?" Vaggie questioned approaching her girlfriend, took her by the shoulders and looked at her expectantly, Charlie knew that Vaggie would be very difficult to convince, she just wanted the best for her, but also wanted her to rest one day, that one day she doesn´t need to work, fight anyone who comes and threatens thee, princess, that one day she can get distracted.

Charlie looked at her girlfriend, with her look she could say it all, and Vaggie knew, they looked into each other´s eyes silently forming a bubble where they were alone, after a few seconds, Vaggie nodded slightly, she would miss this occasion, just for her.

"Oh! You can come with me!" Niffty exclaimed. circling Vaggie. "We can buy clothes! Lots of clothes and more beautiful! No offense, your clothes are already pretty, but you can have more!" She spoke with energy and speed, the one with greyish skin could hardly follow the rhythm of the other, who began to pull her as a child takes it mother to buy sweets. Eventually, Niffty pulled Vaggie out of the hotel and Charlie knew there was only someone left to try to convince.

Charlie turned on her heels just to watch the Radio Demon standing with a long smile on his face, looked at him a few seconds before opening her mouth to recite a few words to try to convince the other to come and enjoy one day, but Alastor went ahead. 

"I guess you´re waiting for me to come out, aren´t you, darling?" He spoke slowly as he looked at the princess, she only nodded slowly. "And do you know what I could do to entertain myself?" He kept talking slowly and a mocking tone that was little noticed because of the old radio sound that covered his aura, again she just nodded slowly, Alastor´s smile expanded a little after this action, his aura darkened for a few seconds but soon returned to normal, "Well, we see each other darling!" He said goodbye and walked away from the girl who could only maintain an expression of surprise.

Charlie sighed one last time, regained her composure and smiled to herself, everything had gone according to her plan. Then she remembered that Alastor had been cooking something and decided to go and have a look and eat some.

An hour or maybe two passed, Charlie was leaning on her elbows at the front desk, gazing along the silent hallway that hovered in front of her, she was alone. She had been alone before but this was different, for a while she was not alone anymore, they were always there to laugh with her, or even at her. But she let them all go, hold on, not all had left, for a moment she remembered her first resident, got up from her seat ready to go see him, but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening, has anyone returned? Perhaps it is someone in search of redemption? She turned her way to the entrance and see who had entered the hotel.

When she reached the entrance she could see a greyish-skinned woman, wearing a blue dress and her hair was purple, on her face, three eyes shining with the intensity of yellow flames looked at the place with attention, her mouth frowned and her body seemed to be split in half with a large hole in the center of her waist were a flame of a golden fire lay, the young girl looked at the princess and her brow frowned more. "You own the place, aren´t you?" She spoke in a voice that seemed to echo.

"Uhhh, sure...?" Her voice sounded a little insecure, but she soon recovered and looked at the woman pointing at her with an arm that seemed separate from her body but with a few threads that tied it to it, almost like a statue of melted wax. "Are you coming for redemption?" She questioned with some hope before seeing the other shake her head and end her few hopes.

"I am here to end... This... This thing!" She spoke with disdain pointing to the whole place and ended up seeing Charlie´s offended face, did she really think about facing the princess of Hell? Yes, she did. She didn´t even know if that redemption thing would work, but if it did, it would go very wrong on her job. Then, out of the golden flames that were in her waist appeared what looked like a transparent eye with a pink liquid, the apparent enemy took it on her hands and looked at the princess, that must have ended everything.

*****************************

Noise, there was too much noise downstairs, and that annoyed the spider demon, he was lying in his bed and didn´t plan to move all day, he was still sore and still tired, his only consolation that night had been his pet pig and yet, after taking a shower he fell completely asleep, his stomach grumbled but he didn´t care, he didn´t leave his room, and yet, all that noise really annoyed him, there shouldn´t be too much noise, if he thought about it well, if someone wanted to make a mess Vaggie would most likely stop him, even Alastor was likely to invite anyone who was inconvenient for the place to go.

So he got up from his bed and left his room silently, went downstairs and saw the reception almost destroyed, with chairs and broken furniture everywhere, way past the hallway and could see Charlie being cornered by an unknown demon who was threatening to point an eye at her? Well, that didn´t matter, Charlie was in trouble and he knew that Vaggie wouldn´t forgive him if something happened to her, let alone forgive himself for it.

He did not question why no one else was there, he just let his body move, he ran to the princess jumping on the demon woman who had just thrown the supposed eye, took a very surprised Charlie in his arms and hugged her to protect her from the shell that crashed into his back under the disappointed and surprised look of the purple hair demon, the enemy growled and disappeared as soon as the eye was shattered into thousands of pieces and thee liquid seemed to cover Angel.

"Angel, you..." The princess lifted her eyes to the one who saved her only to realize that he was apparently unconscious, barely able to take him in her arms because of her surprise, looked at him a few more seconds and a face full of horror appeared suddenly. "Oh no, Angel! I-i´m sorry..." She murmured as she took the highest demon in her arms and ran to his room, she was strong, she slammed open the door and laid the pornstar on his bed, she felt and, very bad. She came close to his chest and waited until she could feel a soft breath, he was just unconscious, the weird fluid didn´t seem to have done anything specific to him, so, she got up and let him rest, she left the room wich closed again only to drop herself over the white surface of the door to sit and hug her legs while shedding some tears. She was strong, she was very strong, and yet...

Hours passed that for her was an eternity, and she listened to the doors opening and closing cautiously as she heard two exclamations of horror, probably Niffty and Vaggie. Niffty was screaming in horror at the disaster of the place running back and forth cleaning pieces of wood thrown on the floor and on the other hand Vaggie was desperately looking for her girlfriend on the ground floor for a few more seconds and again heard the door followed by a moan of discomfort and fatigue. Finally, one last time she heard the door and silence flooded the place until she heard her sweetheart one more time, she turned her head and saw her with an expression of relief, Vaggie ran to her side and hugged her tightly, Charlie could see Alastor behind her and could also see Niffty´s quick silhouette pass by.

And once again, tears flooded her eyes, Vaggie parted away worried and looked at her, "What´s the matter? Does anything hurt?" Asked the shortest with concern looking at Charlie, she only babbled slowly through her tears, but a word could be heard well and Vaggie frowned upon hearing her, "Angel? Did he do anything to you? Ese hijo de puta" She spat with contempt.

"N-no, no" Denied Charlie looked down at Vaggie and Alastor, both expecting answers. "H-he helped me, he..." She could not avoid the tears and just felt as her eyes did not stop shedding them, Vaggie´s surprised eyes did not wait, and she could swear that even Alastor looked surprised, but his expression returned to the usual and he remained there in silence.

"Not to scare you all but..." Niffty interrupted in the middle of everyone scaring Vaggie, Niffty had her only eye on Charlie and the pointed under the door of Angel´s room. "Is something burning?" Mentioned it when she noticed a pink smoke coming out from under the same door, everyone got alarmed, but more Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope and you like this new chapter! Many thanks to everyone who took the time to read this, love y´all!!


	3. Where the hell...?

Charlie was alarmed, did that pink smoke have anything to do with that demon that wanted to hurt her? She opened the door almost breaking it, she had no time to apologize, big clouds of pink smoke spread around her, Vaggie was behind her and took her by her arm to pull her back into the hallway which was beginning to be clouded by the same pink mist. Charlie looked at her partner behind her holding her arm, "Vaggie, please let me go..." pleaded in search of approaching Angel Dust, her eyes suddenly cooling to a blood-red one that caught the attention of the silent demon who only was a witness of the scene, "It´s my fault, I..."

"No honey, it´s not your fault" Vaggie approached her girlfriend in a null tried to calm her down, but Charlie was too scared and felt guilty about everything that was going on. Alastor was already bored, though it would be more entertaining to see Charlie´s radical change, but apparently, it won´t be, invoked his microphone and hit the floor with it, a static sound flooded the place and faded the mist that was in the hallway and at the entrance to the spider demon´s room. Amid the silence, only Niffty´s cough was heard and a tired exclamation that was probably from Husk, Charlie turned her gaze to Angel´s room and took a few steps closer.

At some distance, she could notice that the spider demon seemed to be curled up between the sheets, looked small, or at least that was her first impression. She took a few more steps and paused for a while when she saw movement under the white sheet, gave a little sigh, and tried to smile as best she could. "Angel, I´m glad you´re f-".

She took the sheet that separated her from her friend and was speechless, backed up a couple of steps and released it, Vaggie noticed her actions and advanced to be by her side. "Honey? A-are you ok?" She asked gently, looked at her girlfriend, and automatically turned her eyes to see her guest.

His head hurt, he felt like he had a hangover, maybe that's why he didn't remember the day before, he moved in his bed, but something wasn't right, it felt very soft, very warm.

And opened his eyes.

Pink, that was the first thing he saw, what he distinguished, a lot of pink, and as soon as he saw that he knew that was not his home. He wanted to move but his body hurt, he felt like hi was burning on the Hell itself, why did his body suddenly burn so much? He tried to remember the day before, maybe he was in some street fight or some assignment and get badly hurt, however, he was surprised not to remember anything, his mind was blurred and a sharp sound prevented him from trying to think further, what the hell was going on?

He heard a few sounds, a female voice panting with surprise and horror, his mind went immediately to his sister, his lovely Molly, and got scared, "M-Molly? Is that you?" His voice was breaking, his throat was totally dry as if he had not drunk water for a long time, and he could hardly lift his head to see who he assumed was Molly, suddenly, he could feel his body relaxing, the heat had faded and finally he could move well, he got up with the help of his elbows and looked better at the place that was around him. 

His first impression was that it looked like a dressing room, why was in him in a dressing room? His father forbidden him to visit these places, and even if he did visit them secretly, how long did he spend there? He turned his head for something else, something that would help his orientation, he looked at what looked like a couple of long thick pale pink curtains covering a window he would check that later, his gaze was attracted by a layer of pink smoke in front of him, was that normal? He moved as best he could to sit down and observe the movement of the smoke better.

What looked like a couple of red lights suddenly stood out from the smoke, he startled and thought about getting closer, although he wasn´t so stupid to actually do it. "Angel?" A worried woman´s voice resounded among the smoke, no, it was not his Molly, that alerted him, maybe he was kidnapped by some enemy side, and that the voice called for an angel made him swallow dry, his mind was overflowing with doubts.

The lights began to approach and he began to retreat, enemy or not, he had no time to lose.

And he saw her, a girl with blond hair and the whitest skin he has ever seen, her nose looked like a black button and she looked at him with surprise and apparent pain, who the hell was she? Behind her, appeared another woman, she seemed to have grey skin and white hair, she only showed one eye, however, he didn´t see it weird, after all, it could be makeup, right? RIGHT?

And then he saw it, a tall creature with red hair, horns and apparent animal ears behind them, showing a pair of red eyes and a large, long smile with sharp teeth, it seemed to look at him with curiosity, it terrified him. He could not scream, he could not even feel his voice, he went back until he reached the end of the bed in which he was lying and fell flat on his face, his heartbeat hit his chest with force and his hands trembled painfully. He wanted to hide, but how? "Oh for my father, Angel! Are you okay?!" The girl´s voice resounded again, he heard hurried steps towards where he was but he didn´t move, he couldn´t.

"No, Charlie wait, you can´t..." He heard a second female voice, the white-haired one perhaps? They began to murmur, he did not understand what they were saying, he could not hear them. 

"Miss Angel? You look very different!" He heard a higher, child-like voice, turned his head to the left, and saw a little creature with red hair and a big yellow eye, just one eye. He screamed in horror and walked away from the creature as fast as he could, the women stopped their murmurs and ran towards him.

"Niffty!" The gray-skinned one screamed out in the form of a rebuke to the little cyclops, and in his mind only the same question appeared over and over again, where the hell was he?


End file.
